The purpose of this pre- and postdoctoral training program is to prepare a cadre of independent investigators who provide critical evidence for improving the self and family management of chronic conditions. This competing renewal application builds on our success in years 1-10. The program is located in the Yale School of Nursing (YSN). A total of 15 pre-doctoral trainees and 15 postdoctoral trainees will be supported, each for 2 years. Program faculty will be involved from YSN, the Yale School of Public Health, the Yale School of Medicine and the Yale Graduate School of Arts and Sciences (YGSAS). The pre-doctoral trainees will receive their PhDs in nursing from the YGSAS. The pre-doctoral training program prepares the beginning researcher with the knowledge and skills necessary to understand self-management and to develop and test nursing interventions for patients with chronic conditions or at risk for their development. It builds on our PhD program by adding content in self and family management of chronic illness, research in respective clinical areas, and experience in research with a variety of researchers working in the field, and the opportunity for in-depth study via cognates. Postdoctoral training will prepare investigators to conduct more complex studies involving an interdisciplinary perspective and/or the need for sophisticated analytic techniques. Postdoctoral fellows will work with experienced faculty researchers on ongoing studies, participate in interdisciplinary postdoctoral training programs in Centers across the University, and develop proposals for extramural funding. We have demonstrated strong productivity in mentoring pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees for successful research careers. We are committed to producing .evidence that is applied to practice and policy. Our funded projects and interdisciplinary Centers offer opportunity for trainees to have mentored research experiences in a variety of areas that are vital to the study of self and family management, making Yale an outstanding environment for ongoing training in the field.